


I'm here, I'm alive, We're safe

by Mortallydeliciouschaos



Series: Merthur drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortallydeliciouschaos/pseuds/Mortallydeliciouschaos
Summary: For that was all that Arthur knew Merlin (and himself if he was being honest) needed to know.They are here. They are alive. They are safe.





	I'm here, I'm alive, We're safe

Arthur slowly rose out of the water, gasping for breath as soon as his face reached the surface. He made his way to the shore of the lake before he snapped out of his daze. He seemed to realise only then that he was as naked as the day he was born and the only thing he had to cover himself up with was a shining sword which wouldn’t hide anything. He looked around to find what seemed like only trees until he could make out the outlines of a little cabin. It wasn’t built far from the lake and the smoke coming from the chimney alerted Arthur that somebody was home.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts while he makes his way over to the cabin slowly. His legs felt heavy with each step he took and he grew sad when he remembered what his last memory was. Merlin, holding him, trying everything in his power to save him, but being too late. Merlin’s arms around Arthur’s shoulder as he took his last breath.

He blinked the tears from his eyes as he stopped in front of the door of the cabin. He made a mental note to find Merlin and hold him after he figured out where he was and got some clothes. He raised his hand to the door and knocked before lowering his hand to cover his junk.

“The door is open, I’ll be with you in a second.” Was called from within the cabin and it took Arthur only a moment to recognise the voice. Merlin. Arthur opened the door and stepped in, as he closed the door behind him, he looked around to figure out that the cabin was not only a house but also a shop. The walls were all covered with bookcases, neatly lined up next to each other and all filled to the brink with little bottles and jars. Except for one which was filled with books in languages Arthur didn’t recognise. The books he did recognise were the ones that filled the much smaller bookcase behind the counter, languages of other kingdoms and the druids. The shop smelled like flowers and old books and something that just seemed to whisper ‘home’. Arthur took a deep breath as the red curtain, the colour of Camelot, of his cape, was pushed out of the way and Merlin stepped into the room.

“How can I help you?” Merlin asked, not yet looking at the person in his store, but carefully watching his surroundings as he put a seemingly heavy box on the counter. It was only when the person didn’t reply that he looked up and gasped. Arthur saw that his eyes quickly turned glossy. Arthur tried to smile, but he had not forgotten that he wasn’t actually wearing anything.

“I’d hug you but I’m naked as you can see so it would be an uncomfortable hug…” Arthur told Merlin as he watched the man start to unfreeze. He didn’t know how much time had passed since he had died, nor did he know how in the bloody hell he even was alive again, but if he had to guess from the look on Merlin’s face it has been a really long time. Merlin shook his head, wiping away a few stray tears before nodding. He quietly murmured ‘yes, of course’ and disappeared behind the curtain again.

Taking a closer look at the curtain, he could actually identify the Pendragon crest and then he seemed to realise that it wasn’t just the colour of his cape, it had been his cape. Merlin moving the cape out of the way and giving Arthur some clothes pulled him out of his thoughts. Arthur looked at the loose bundle and identified what might have been weird pants and an even weirder shirt and some kind of underwear. He looked so confused that Merlin let out a watery laugh.

“These are boxer shorts, they are underwear and what you’re going to put on first. Next, will come these sweatpants, they are just made to be comfortable. And this shirt is just a normal shirt, nowadays,” Merlin’s eyes seemed to scan Arthur’s face, as if to look what had changed, only to see that nothing had before continuing, ”It’s 2019 Arthur. You have been away for a really long time and a lot has changed but I will help you all the way. Starting with taking away your sword because you don’t need it anymore.”

Arthur was reluctant to let go of his sword but gave it to Merlin anyway and pulled on the clothes like Merlin had told him to. He didn’t really understand the new clothes, but then again he had been gone for almost 2 centuries so a lot had probably changed. He looked at Merlin, for the first time in his life openly (as open as it could be, seeing they were the only two in the shop), and he scanned for all things different. He noticed how Merlin had gotten a hair cut that actually looked good and not like he just rolled out of bed without doing his hair. His clothes were fitted, he seemed to have bulked out just a bit, no longer a scrawny teen. The dark blue shirt he was wearing brought out his blue eyes and his shoes were some brown colour and Arthur was sure he had never seen footwear like those before. He also held his head high, no longer living in fear it seemed. It was quiet for the few minutes that Arthur took to let it all sink in, Merlin alive in front of him, and Merlin seemed to be doing the same thing.

“How come you are still alive?” Merlin looked up at him in disbelief.

“You still are the same clotpole you were. My magic, Arthur.”

“Right, your magic.” Merlin took a step towards him, holding his hand towards Arthur. As if he wanted to hug him but was afraid to touch him at the same time.

“Not all magic is bad, Arthur. I know that that is how you were raised and that there is probably nothing that I can do-“ Arthur cut him off by raising his hand. He didn’t know if he was surprised at the fact that Merlin reacted to it. Merlin stopped talking and Arthur didn’t really understand why he still listened to him like this, he was no longer Merlin’s prince, nor king.

“Merlin, I don’t think that magic is bad anymore. Dying as slowly as I did, gave me a lot of time to think. A lot of time to fill in the gaps,” Tears were starting to fall from Merlin’s eyes at this point.

“You don’t hate me?”

“I could never.” Arthur took a step towards Merlin who was frozen in place, tears falling onto his cheeks. As soon as Merlin was within reach for Arthur, he pulled him into a hug. Merlin’s silent tears changed into sobs as he held onto Arthur tightly. Arthur only held him just as tight and rubbed his hand on Merlin’s back in slow circles, repeating the words ‘I’m here, I’m alive, we’re safe’ as a mantra.

For that was all that Arthur knew Merlin (and himself if he was being honest) needed to know.

They are here. They are alive. They are safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank my beta-readers for helping me not post something totally shitty and for keeping up with me and my writing.
> 
> And I wanted to thank you (a.k.a. the reader) for taking the time to read my fanfic!
> 
> :)


End file.
